In general, liquid crystal displays require light emitting apparatus to provide sufficient and uniformly distributed lights for displaying images, and such a light emitting apparatus is generally referred to as a backlight module. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of a conventional backlight module 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module 100 includes a light source 110, a housing 120 covering the light source 110, a reflective layer 121 coated on the housing 120, a diffusion plate 130, and various optical films 140. The manufacture of the backlight module 100 includes mounting the light source 120 on a predetermined position of the housing 120, placing the diffusion plate 130 over the light source 110, and then attaching required optical films 140 on the light diffusion plate 130.
Though the conventional light emitting apparatus may provide sufficient light, its thickness is considerably significant. Consequently, it is not practical to apply such a bulky light emitting apparatus to portable electronic devices, which are aimed to be smaller and lighter. Therefore, there is a need to provide a light emitting apparatus to fit the urge of modern life.